


break all the rules

by thebitterbeast



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Leonard is perpetually amused by Cisco until he isn't, M/M, dccwrarepairswap, when Cisco is confused he swears a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast
Summary: It started when Leonard Snart kidnapped Cisco Ramon. Again.There doesn't seem to be an end in sight.





	break all the rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedBowBuddha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBowBuddha/gifts).



> Prompt:  
> Coldvibe -  
> Len: "hey kid i want to commission some tech."  
> Cisco: "ok 1 I'm not a kid. 2. I don't build tech for bad guys for money and 3. What's the project?"
> 
> Something along those lines, relationship or flirtiness, either is cool

The absolute last thing Cisco expected was to find himself yanked into a van on the way to Jitters for coffee. He flung his arms out wildly, hoping to catch his captors by surprise and maybe hit them.

He missed, however, and all he got in response was an amused chuckle.

A very  _ familiar _ amused chuckle.

Cisco opened his eyes slightly, - when had he closed them? - and was somehow not surprised to find one Leonard Snart sitting across from him, everpresent smirk on his lips. The Cold Gun rested across his knees, one hand resting on the handle.

Not that Cisco was going to do anything stupid like  _ attack _ Snart, a fact they both knew. Cisco was pretty sure Snart was simply posturing. He enjoyed his super villain persona a little too much.

(If Cisco was proud of the fact that Snart had embraced the Captain Cold name and image so wholeheartedly, well, that was his little secret.)

“Seriously? Seriously, dude?” Just because Cisco was not stupid enough to attack Snart did not mean he was going to stay quiet. “What is it with you and kidnapping me?”

Snart did not lose his smirk. If anything, he seemed to grow more amused by Cisco’s reaction. Which only served to annoy Cisco further.

“Using me as bait is getting old, man.” He leaned back in his seat, lips tightening into a line. There was no way he was getting out of this before Snart said his piece, so he might as well get comfortable.

Snart tapped his fingers against the Cold Gun, slowly, like the old movie villain he was. Cisco rolled his eyes. There was a twitch of Snart’s lips that Cisco was pretty sure was the older man holding back an actual laugh.

“I have a,” he paused dramatically. Cisco waved a hand as if to say _ ‘get on with it’ _ . “- proposition for you.”

“Not interested,” the younger responded instantly. There was a beat, and then, “What sort of proposition?”

Another twitch of the lips. Interesting, Cisco thought. If he didn't know any better, he would say that was almost fondness on Snart’s face.

“I need some,” he paused again and Cisco held back a sigh. “- modifications made to the Gun.”

That had Cisco straightening up in his seat and glaring at the other man. He took full offence to that. “Fuck you, my gun is perfect. It doesn't need modifications.”

Snart leaned forward, just a little, narrowing his eyes at Cisco. “The tech on  _ my _ Gun is good, but I need it to be  _ better _ .”

Cisco leaned forward to match Snart, glare intensifying. “ _ My _ gun doesn't need ‘improvements’,” his tone was mocking, the air quotes obvious in his inflection.

Snart leaned away, glare melting into a cool gaze. He was calm now. “So what you're saying is you  _ can't _ do it.”

The abrupt shift in Snart’s tone took Cisco off-guard, and he spluttered indignantly. “Of course I can! I built the damn thing, I'm the only one who  _ could _ .” He was reaching out to tug the Gun towards himself and prove his point before he realised what he was doing.

The self-satisfied smirk on Snart’s face told him that he was exactly where Snart wanted him. His pride was stung, his work challenged, and there was no way Cisco would back down. He had been played.

“Fuck,” he huffed out, crossing his arms petulantly across his chest. “I really,  _ really _ hate you, Cold.”

Snart’s tone was placating as he responded, “Sure you do, Cisco.” 

* * *

That should have been the end of it. Cisco though that  _ was _ the end of it. He told the rest of the team, of course, so Barry knew what to look out for. (Iris looked far too amused when he complained over coffee, but then he knew he was being ridiculous about some of his exaggerations.)

But that was supposed to be it. He had helped, however reluctantly, his best friend’s nemesis.

He should not have come across Snart again anytime soon.

So why the  _ fuck _ was he standing in front of him at Jitters, parka and Gun missing, but smirk on his face?

“Cisco,” he drawled. “Fancy meeting you here.”

“What do you want, Snart?” He was suspicious and cranky. Mostly cranky. This was his favourite coffee shop, and now it had been invaded by Rogues.

Okay, it was  _ one _ Rogue, and he wasn't even in costume, but it still counted!

Snart placed his hand on his chest, acting as though Cisco’s suspicion was the most offensive thing he had ever heard, instead of the most warranted. “Coffee, of course.” He shook his head slowly. “It's like you don't trust me.”

Cisco stared at him blankly. “I don't.” He was almost bewildered as he continued, “Of  _ course _ I don't. Why would I?” It was too early for this, and Cisco just wanted his coffee, dammit.

That caused Snart to smirk. “Why would you indeed,” he murmured before collecting his coffee. He tilted the cup towards Cisco but said nothing before he walked off.

It took the barista calling him four times before Cisco was snapped out of his confusion.

What the fuck was going on? 

* * *

His phone was ringing. His phone was ringing, loudly, and it was not helping the pounding of his head.

Training to use his abilities always ended with a raging headache, and Cisco  **hated** it.

He fumbled with it a few times as he tried to answer the call. He was actively holding back from accidentally vibing anything, so he was more than a little surprised when his groggy, “Hello?” was answered by an all too recognisable drawl.

“Did I call at the wrong time?”

Cisco pulled the phone away from his ear. He stared uncomprehendingly at the unfamiliar number before putting the phone back to his ear. “How the fuck did you get my number?” If he sounded plaintive, it was because he was tired and hurting, and all he wanted to do was sleep.

The only response he got was a deep chuckle that he found unfairly attractive. And the only reason he even let himself admit that was because he was too tired to remind himself  **not** to crush on the villain. “I need a favour.”

“What now.” When had this become a thing? When had Snart decided that Cisco was his go to person for tech and favours? Didn’t he have the Rogues for that?

There was a pause, and then Snart responded. He seemed hesitant, as if he was thinking through every word that came out of his mouth. “I need a,” this time his pause did not seem dramatic. Rather, it served to make Snart seem almost vulnerable. “I need a date.”

“A what now?” Cisco knew he sounded incredulous. It was because he was. Why would Snart come to him for a date? Did Snart think he was connected to people who could pass for his significant other?

Did Snart want him to convince  _ Barry _ to be his date?

And why did that thought annoy him as much as it did?

“A  **_date_ ** , Cisco.” Now he sounded a little more annoyed.

“Yeah, I got that. I just don’t get why you called  _ me _ about it.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Who am I supposed to find to be your date?”

There was a huff of irritation on the other end of the line. “I need  _ you _ to be my date, Cisco.”

Cisco’s brain stuttered to a halt. It did not compute. It did not make sense.  _ Him _ ? Of all people,  **_him_ ** ? “ _ What? _ ”

“I need you to be my date. For an event. Tomorrow night, at 8. I’ll pick you up.” Snart sounded more composed, but Cisco was left floundering.

“Wait,  **_what_ ** ?” But it was too late, Snart had hung up.

Cisco pulled the phone away from his ear again and stared down at it in shock. He looked back up and asked the empty room, “What just happened?” 

* * *

It was supposed to have been a one time thing. But like running into Snart had turned out to be a Thing, so did being his date for events. Events he was casing.

They both knew Cisco went straight to Barry after to tell him where Snart had been.

They both also knew Cisco did  **_not_ ** tell Barry, or anyone, how he got his information.

And for some reason, despite Snart’s teasing - gentle teasing, which Cisco was growing too comfortable and fond of - Cisco kept showing up at these events. He should have backed out. He  _ could _ have backed out.

But he didn’t.

Why didn’t he? It was the question he was pondering while  _ The Force Awakens _ played on his TV screen. He could not pinpoint the exact moment when he started to actively enjoy pretending to be someone Snart - **_Leonard_ ** \- would go out with.

He made a face and dropped his hand back into the half-full bowl of popcorn on his lap.

“Not the reaction I would have given to this scene.”

The unexpected drawl from behind him caused Cisco to jump slightly, the popcorn bowl flying off his lap and spilling popcorn all over his floor. He turned around, his eyes wide. “Where the fuck did you come from?”

He wanted to sound angry, but he missed it by a mile and landed somewhere in the frustrated and resigned region.

Leonard seemed to realise that he might have crossed a line and surprisingly held his hands up in a silent apology. “I come in peace.” Cisco snorted slightly in disbelief. “I do, I promise.”

That was new. Leonard did not do promises he did not keep. It was something Cisco had learnt quite quickly. Cisco sighed and rubbed his face wearily. “What do you need this time.”

The older man seemed sheepish when he stepped forward. It was not a look Cisco had seen often, but the past few weeks had taught him more about Leonard Snart then he had ever known. He knew how to read the older man. At least a little more than most did.

“Leonard?” He was a little bit worried by the other’s silence.

“Lisa thinks I’m seeing someone. Properly seeing someone.” There was a twist of his lips that Cisco could not quite place. “I tried to convince her otherwise, but she’s not believing me.”

Cisco narrowed his eyes at Leonard. Disbelief coloured his tone as he realised what Leonard was getting at. “You want me to pretend to be your boyfriend in front of  _ Lisa _ ?”

The miniscule wince he got in response was answer enough.

“She’d never believe that! I mean, look at you! Look at me!” He was waving his hands about wildly, but he could not stop. “You’re way out of my league!”

He missed the frown on Leonard’s lips until the other man was right in front of him. Cisco stopped moving about, startled. He blinked slowly up at Leonard, unable to read the expression on his face. “If anything,” the other started slowly. “It’s the other way around.”

“What?” His voice was weak while he tried to wrap his brain around Leonard’s words. Did the other actually believe that?

Leonard’s hand twitched at his side, like he wanted to reach out to Cisco. Cisco found himself wanting the older to reach out. But he did not. 

Instead, Leonard took a step back and shook his head. His face was devoid of his usual smirk and amusement. “I’ll tell Lisa you can’t make it. Or that we broke up. Don’t worry about it.”

He turned to leave.

“Wait.”

Leonard paused. Cisco worried his lower lip between his teeth for half a second.

“I’ll do it.”

Blue eyes seemed to look right through him. Cisco fought not to fidget. He did not know why he had stopped Leonard. Or rather, he did, he just was not ready to admit it to himself.

But he knew he could not let Leonard walk out of his door. Not when he was sure Leonard walking away now meant no more Leonard.

The older man inclined his head. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

Cisco exhaled noisily once the door closed behind Leonard before sinking down into the couch and burying his face in his hands. What was he doing? 

* * *

“Well. That was awkward.”

It was the understatement of the century, but at least it got Leonard to snort a little, breaking the tension that had fallen over them since they had left Lisa’s. Lisa’s reaction when her brother had walked in with Cisco had been disbelief, at first.

It was the  _ after _ part that had both Cisco and Leonard uncomfortably aware of one another.

After the initial surprise had worn down, a contemplative expression had come over Lisa’s face before she had leaned back in her chair. She had raised an eyebrow and smirked in a move so similar to her brother that Cisco had gotten the same feeling of dread he got whenever Leonard did the same.

Lisa had looked from one to the other, and then back to her brother and remarked, oh-so-casually, that she should have figured it out ages ago. After all, Cisco was exactly Leonard’s type - very smart and very pretty.

Leonard had not said anything in denial, a fact Cisco attributed to him keeping appearances, but considering the look on his face when they had finally left Lisa’s, he was now rethinking things.

“So,” he turned to the older, unsure of what he was going to say until he was saying it. “You think I’m pretty?” Cisco found himself grinning, waggling his eyebrows playfully, surprising himself with his confidence.

The look on Leonard’s face was fond, smile instead of smirk on his face. Even as he rolled his eyes, Cisco could tell that was amused. “Until you start talking, sure.”

The older man’s easy admission brought colour to Cisco’s cheeks, his grin turning shy. Cisco finally let himself admit that the small crush he had been nursing on the self-styled supervillain had turned into something deeper over the course of their acquaintance. To hear that the other might feel something for him too had his heart thumping quicker in his chest.

It made him willing to take a chance he would not otherwise. Licking his suddenly dry lips, he opened his mouth to speak. “I need a favour.”

Leonard looked at him, eyes suddenly narrow. “A favour?”

Cisco nodded, pushing on before he could second guess himself. “I need you to have dinner with me.”

That caused the older man’s eyes to widen, surprise taking the place of his usual composure. “Dinner?”

“Yeah.” Suddenly cheeky, Cisco continued. “You know, the meal people have at night?”

Leonard huffed out a laugh, still stunned. “Smartass,” he murmured, eyes fixed on Cisco. What he was looking for, Cisco could not say, but he seemed to find it. And Cisco was awarded with a brilliant smile he had never seen before, one that had his breath catching in his throat. “Dinner sounds good.”

The smile Cisco sent back at Leonard was almost giddy. “Great. 8 o’clock, tomorrow night. My place.” He took a few steps back. “I’ll cook for you.”

The other man nodded in response, and Cisco was hard-pressed to turn away from the sight of Leonard Snart  _ smiling _ so genuinely. At  **_him_ ** . But he had to, so he flashed another smile at Leonard and spun on his heel, throwing a “Don’t be late!” over his shoulder.

He did not know where this might lead, but he was willing to go down the road. For once since this whole thing with Leonard had started, he knew exactly what he was doing.


End file.
